This invention relates generally to fastener attachments between articles, and in particular to a slide fastener system and method for attaching two articles at adjustable relative positions.
Zipper fasteners for attaching and detaching two articles receive everyday widespread use, being found on clothing, luggage, sporting goods, camping gear and other applications where two items are fastened together. Ideally, a fastener such as a zipper should be adjustable to provide flexibility in connecting such items at varying relative positions. For instance, an article that is worn by two or more people of different size, such as a backpack, may require adjustment to properly fit each person. The backpack should provide adjustability in a vertical distance between a shoulder harness and the load-carrying sack or bag in order to properly position the load along a person""s torso. When the backpack is used by another person having a different height, or used over a period of years by a child as he or she grows, it becomes necessary to re-adjust the backpack. Another example is a display banner system or the like having flags or banners mountable at different locations along a guy wire or flagpole. The system preferably has the capability to readily attach and detach the banners at varying relative positions.
Unfortunately, conventional zipper fasteners do not provide this flexibility. Such fasteners include two zipper tracks with interengaging teeth that attach at identical relative positions on every use of the fastener. Because zippers have this drawback, articles such as backpacks are frequently made with components that are connectable only at one relative position, or that are connected in a permanently fixed manner. Such a one-size-fits-all approach inevitably produces a bad result. Alternate types of fasteners (e.g., cord, rope, snaps, or hook and loop fasteners) are often used to provide greater flexibility in choosing relative positions. Unfortunately, these fasteners are often less reliable, convenient, and economical than a zipper.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of an apparatus and method for attaching two articles at selectively adjustable relative positions; the provision of such an apparatus and method that readily locks the articles in fixed relative position and that readily unlocks the articles to permit relative movement; the provision of such an apparatus and method that is convenient to use; and the provision of such an apparatus and method that is economical.
Briefly, a slide fastener system of the present invention comprises a first row of zipper teeth mounted along a first elongate zipper tape and a second row of zipper teeth mounted along a second elongate zipper tape. The teeth on the second row are interengageable with the teeth on the first row. The second row of teeth has a starting tooth that defines a point of initial engagement with the first row of teeth. A slider is slidable relative to each of the zipper tapes and configured for engaging and disengaging the teeth of the first row with the teeth of the second row. A stop on the second zipper tape limits a range of motion of the slider along the second zipper tape. The stop is engageable by the slider and positioned so that when the slider engages the stop, the slider is at an unlock position wherein all teeth are disengaged and the first zipper tape is moveable longitudinally relative to the second zipper tape. Any one of a plurality of teeth on the first row may be selectively placed generally opposite the starting tooth on the second row. When the slider is away from the stop, the slider is at a lock position wherein at least some of the teeth on the first and second zipper tapes are engaged and each zipper tape is locked relative to the other zipper tape, the starting tooth on the second row being interengaged with any one of the plurality of teeth on the first row.
In another aspect, a slide fastener system of the present invention attaches two articles at selectively adjustable relative positions. The slide fastener system comprises two zipper tracks, each track having a fabric tape adapted for attachment to one of the articles and a row of teeth mounted on the tape. The teeth on one track are interengageable with the teeth on the other track. A slider on at least one of the tracks is slidably moveable therealong to selectively engage and disengage the teeth of the two tracks and thereby attach and detach the articles. The slider is slidable to an unlock position wherein no teeth on the tracks are engaged. A bracket is configured for holding the two zipper tracks in close proximity and in a generally parallel arrangement so that when the slider is at the unlock position, the tracks and respective tapes are slidable relative to one another. When the two zipper tracks are engaged, the tracks and respective tapes are locked relative to one another.
In yet another aspect, a method of the present invention adjusts a relative position of two articles using a slide fastener system of a type having a first row of zipper teeth mounted along a first elongate zipper tape and a second row of zipper teeth mounted along a second elongate zipper tape. The second row of teeth has an end tooth. A slider is slidable relative to each of the zipper tapes and configured for engaging and disengaging the teeth of the first row with the teeth of the second row. The first and second zipper tapes are attached respectively to first and second articles and arrangeable at a first relative position wherein the end tooth of the second row is engaged with a first tooth of the first row. The method comprises the steps of sliding the slider to a position on the second row beyond the end tooth so that all teeth are disengaged. The first zipper tape and first article are moved relative to the second zipper tape and second article so that the first and second zipper tapes are arranged at a second relative position different from the first relative position. The slider is slid to a position on the second row where at least some teeth are interengaged, thereby locking the first zipper tape and the second zipper tape at the second relative position wherein the end tooth of the second row of teeth is engaged with a second tooth of the first row of teeth different from the first tooth of the first row of teeth.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.